Second Verse, Same as the First
by orange.tofu
Summary: In which Kitty freaks out and Pietro fumes. Drabble-ish. No real plot. Follow up to First Impressions. Kietro


**A/N**: Hello folks.

I really wasn't expecting to writing a follow up to First Impressions, but it happened! Yes, it's short and personally, I like the first one a lot better. But I wrote it and thought it fairly decent, so what the heck.

Love it? Hate it? Think I need a life? (I think so too). If so, submit a comment and I'll get back to ya.

**

* * *

Second Verse, Same as the First**

**

* * *

**

Brown eyes swept down the hallway. No one was in sight. The classrooms were deserted. A deep silence filled the air.

So far, so good. No sign of… _it_.

Cautiously, she stepped into the corridor, eyes wary for something, or rather someone, to jump out and tackle her to the hard linoleum floor, rip open her rib cage, then sacrifice her still beating heart to the Celtic gods. Or were they Aztecs? Maybe Mayans? Kitty pondered to herself. Perhaps they were… Greek?

Cutting through the air, the tell tale squeak of rubber on a shiny surface broke her musings and, hastily, Kitty wrenched open the door of the nearest classroom. Throwing herself inside, she closed the door as quickly as possible without making too much noise.

Peeking through a tiny sliver of frosted glass, her panicked eyes managed to make out a feminine figure hurrying to a locker on the opposite side of the classroom. After fiddling with the lock, the metal door popped open. Grabbing some miscellaneous objects (the frosted glass didn't allow her to see in detail), the figure hurried away into the direction from whence she came.

1… 2… 3… Shoulders relaxing, Kitty slid her back down against the door frame as a sigh of weak relief passed through her quivering lips. Bloody _hell_. She can't go on like this. It's only been five hours and already her body is acting as if it has consumed twelve cans of Red Bull. Her hands just won't stop _twitching_, damn it! Her neck had a crick, she was pretty sure her hair was oily, and now her pits were starting to smell suspiciously like body odor.

Whimpering like a fluffy, furry Walt Disney animal cartoon, Kitty smacked her forehead onto her knees.

She was so _screwed_.

* * *

Pietro fumed. Quietly, but fuming is still fuming.

Where was that… that… thing?! (He supposed he may as well call "it" a thing considering the fact it was getting old saying "bitch" over and over and over…)

What was her name anyway? Miss Munroe, also known as "Stick in the Ass", called her "pride". What the hell is that? A nickname? Is she some kind of "Lion King" nut job?

Whatever. She had some _nerve_ (Great. Now he's talking like his father. Just peachy.), first breaking his nose when he tried to help her and then, when they finally meet again, just run past him without a single word of apology.

Heh. Her face was so red when she ran out. It looked like she got her cheeks smeared with a tomato. With her bangs covering her eyes, her shoulders hunched, chest heaving…

NO! No. No no no no no no no no. Pietro was not even thinking about going… there. Because then, that would put her into the "Girl" category. Once she's put into the "Girl" category, she'll move into the "Available" category. And from the "Available" category, she'd go into… the "Dateable" category.

So Pietro promised to himself that he would not go there, because from there it was the point of no return. Not unless the twit somehow, through some miracle unknown to mankind, got herself a hunk of man candy to hold onto, he'd be stuck thinking that she was a girl. And available. And anyone with an ounce of common sense can figure out, girl plus available means dateable.

He might even cross the forbidden line and think of her as… "attractive".

No! Wait! What was he _doing_?! He was _thinking_ about it! He needed something to distract himself with, a diversion, a past time!

Hm… past time…

That's it! Think of Jean Grey…

Her emerald eyes, pale, silky skin, luscious brown hair…

What?! _Brown_ hair? Jean Grey doesn't have _brown_ hair.

What the hell was _brown hair_doing in his day dre-?

Crap.

He knew a girl with brown hair… one with pink cheeks and a very pointy elbow… Not to mention very pretty skin…

Aw hell.

_Pretty skin?!_

He was so _screwed_.

* * *

So... How did ya'll like that? Just tell me in a few words, okay?

REVIEW!!! You know you want to. Don't deny yourself the pleasure. DO IT.


End file.
